Mario and Sonic at the Olympics
by President Vani
Summary: Mario and Sonic go to the Beijing Olympics for some friendly competition
1. Chapter 1 olympic invitations

Mario and Sonic at the Olympic games

One day at the Mushroom Kingdom Mario and Luigi were walking along when a piece of paper flew into Mario's face. "what the?" Mario wondered "whats this" Luigi asked "it says come one in all to the 2008 Beijing olympics" Mario read "hmm sounds intresting ayy Mario?" Luigi wondered "yea lets go tell eveybody!!" mario said excitedly. 

So thats just what they did and while they where doing that, at Emerald City the home of Sonic the Hedgehog and friends, Sonic and Tails where doing the same thing only they got back from battling from Dr.Eggman when the same poster hit Sonic's face. "ahh" sonic said supried "what the heck?" sonic asked "here give me!" tails damanded "here" sonic replied and handed tails the poster "it says come and all to the 2008 Beijing olympics" tails read "wow we got invited to the olympics!!" sonic said excitedly.

Meanwhile at the Mushroom Kingdom

When Mario rounded everybody up they all had a meeting at Mario's house. "let this meeting begin" Mario said "so why are we all here?" yoshi asked "good question yoshi, we are here because we have all been invited to the 2008 Beijing olympics" mario replied "wow" "cool" "sweet" everybody was talking at once. "QUIET!!!" Mario yelled, everybody got scilent

"so it's agreed we all go to the olympics" mario questioned "YEA!!!!" everybody said at once

At Emerald City

Sonic and Tails Did the exact same thing. "let this meeting begin" sonic said "why are we here anyway?" Eggman asked "can't believe i'm saying this but good question Eggman, we have all been invited to the 2008 Beijing olympics" sonic replied "cool" "wow" "sweet" everyone was talking at once. "QUEIT" Sonic yelled,everybody got scilent "so it's agreed we go to the olympics" sonic questioned "YEA!!!" everybody yelled at once

at the airport

Mario and sonic went to the airport and they got the same tickets to Beijing and then i think you all knows what will happen next...

end of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2 the airport delema

So as we know mario and sonic got invited to the Beijing olympics but what they didn't know is that they would be running into each other...

now on to Chapter 2 the

airport delema

at the airport

"wow this is going to be great hu mario" luigi asked "yep this is going to be the best thing i did yet" mario replied,

"Wow sonic i can't believe were going to the olympics" tails said excitedly "you bet this is going to be fun" sonic replied "so our rows are 27a-30a" sonic explained

"Lets see our rows are 27b-30b" mario explained "well we arn't getting any where by standing here,lets get going mario!!!" peach said impationtly "your right peach lets go" mario replied

"lets go onto the plane now guys" sonic said "but sonic were all hungry" tails wined "ok ok ok lets get some food before we go" sonic replied. So sonic and co went to McDonalds for some food. Sonic had chicken nuggets(sonic wasn't that hungry), Tails had a Mcchicken,Knuckles had a BigMac, and everybody else had 2 chesebugures. "so are we ready now?" sonic asked "yep were good to go" tails replied

So mario and sonic and there friends got on the airplane and set of to Beijing


	3. Chapter 3 the flight and landing

ok last time mario and sonic went to the airport and got ticket to go to Beijing for the Olympic games and sonicand his friends got hungery while they were there so they ate and then they got on the plane and set of to Beijing

chapter 3

the flight and landing

once on the plane mario and friends took their seats and got ready for take off and then sonic started to come by mario and then the trouble started

"HEY" sonic yelled "whats-a the big idea" mario asked "your mario from Nintendo arn't you?" sonic asked "yes i'm-a and your sonic from Sega right?" mario asked "yea were are you headed to mario?" sonic asked "to Beijing" mario replied "your going to Beijing?, what a caunceidnce i'm going to Beijing to" sonic replied back "too compet in the olympics" mario and sonic said

"Wait your competing in the olympics" mario asked "yea you too?" sonic qouestioned "yea, so it seem that were going to have a firendly competition right mario?" sonic asked "yep you got it,but can we be friends till we get there?" mario asked "sure mario" sonic replied

So when they landed everyone intraduced each other. Sonic meet Mario,Tails meet Luigi, Yoshi meet Knuckles,Peach meet Amy,Shadow meet Toad and Bowser meet Dr.Eggman

When everybody got to know each other they were all hungry(the airplane food was bad) so they all went to a McDonalds got some food and then set of for the Beijing areana


	4. Chapter 4 starting the olympics

Chapter 4

starting of

the Olympics

once they all got to the arena everybody showed the sacurty there ivitations and mario and sonic and their friends got in and went to the trainning room.

"Wow this is exciting!!" tails said "yea i know" Mario replied "hey i got a schudule on what events and who's faceing who" sonic said "wow lets see" tails replied "ok first event the 100m race and the competidors are, Mario,sonic,yoshi and knuckles" sonic read

"THE FIRST EVENT WILL BEGIN IN 10 MINUTES" the announcer yelled "whoa better get tranning" mario said superised

with Bowser and Eggman

"So you know what to do?" Eggman asked "yep when mario and sonic cross the finish line they will fly up and get caught in a net and then we grab them and flee" Bowser replied "exelent now we wait" Eggman said evily

Back in the tranning room

"THE 100M RUN WILL START IN 1 MINUTE" the announcer said "well good luck Mario and yoshi" sonic said "you too sonic and knuckles" sonic replied. So they all walked out and went to the starting line.

end of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 the 100M dash

Last time mario and sonic and friends got to the arena and got prapered to do the 100m dash but where are bowser and eggman well read this chapter to find out

chapter 5

the 100m dash

above the field

"Bwa ha ha ha ha they start in 3...2...1..."bowser counted down "GO" the annoncer yelled.

Sonic and Mario where off like a speeding bulit bill,they ran and mario was in first but sonic and yoshi went ahead of mario but mario and knuckles past yoshi and sonic but then it was mario and sonic neck to neck, mario was going to win but then Bowser's and Eggman's trap triggered and got mario,sonic and knuckles,and yoshi won

"ha ha ha ha we did it!!!!" Eggman said excitedly "yes i finaly got mario and you got sonic" Bowser replied "lets go collect our prize" Eggman said. So eggman and bowser went and picked up mario,sonic and knuckles. "HEY LET US GO!!!" mario yelled "HA HA HA HA i finaly go you sonic" Eggman said "EGGMAN" sonic yelled "you too mario" Bowser replied "BOWSER YOU TOO?" mario asked "yes me and eggman saidif we can't get them by our selves why not work together and it woked" Bowser replied "grr you won't get away with this eggman!!!" knuckles yelled "well well well looks like we also got a hot headed knuckles too" eggman said

"i'm worried" Peach said "don't worry peach mario,sonic,knuckles and yoshi will come back" amy replied "help help help!!!!!" yoshi ran while yelling "yoshi whats wrong" luigi asked "mario,sonic and knuckles have been kiddnaped by Bowser and Eggman" yoshi explained

"I KNEW IT" luigi yelled "we have to go save them" peach said "hmm yes but how"shadow asked "thats a good point" amy replied "look what i found on the field" yoshi said while holding up a choas emerald "AHHH THA-THA-THAT'S A CHAOS EMERALD" amy yelled "whats a choas emerald"Peach asked "a choas emerald is a gem with ultament power and who every collect's all 7 gains unlimited power and becomes invincible" shadow explained "AHH THAT's BAD IF BOWSER AND EGGMAN GET THEIR GRUBBY HANDS ON THEM" Peach yelled

end of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 saving Mario,Sonic and Knuckle

Chapter 6

Saving Sonic,

Mario and Knuckles

After Shadow explained what the choas emeralds were, Tails got the X-Tornado and Shadow,Luigi and Amy went with tails and went to save Sonic,Mario and Knuckles.

On the Egg-Carrier

"hahaha we can't be stoped" Eggman said happaly "yes and now we are going to kill them right?" bowser asked "nope" Eggman replied "no why not?" Bowser asked "because i made a mind controll device that when you shoot them they fall under your controll" Eggman replied "wow Oo" bowser said surprised "lets do it" Bowser replied "BRING UP THE HOSTIGES" Eggman demanded "Hey whats the big idea?" Sonic asked "i want to show you something Sonic" Eggman replied

Eggman pulled out the ray gun. "whats that" Mario asked "glad you asked Mario" Eggman asked "this is a mind control device" Eggman explainded "ohh no hes going to use it on us" knuckles said "very good knuckle-head your not as stupid as i thought" Eggman replied" how dare you find out our plan but yes we will use it on you guys" Eggman said

"Not IF I CAN HELP IT" Sonic yelled. sonic started to do his famus spin dash and broke the rope cage and started going after eggman but right before he hit eggman he shot the ray gun at sonic "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" sonic yelled in pain "SONIC" Tails yelled "tails" mario asked "Mario what happened" tails asked "well sonic broke us free but then he got shot with Eggman's mind controll device" mario explained

"what can i do for you master" sonic said zombe like "HAHAHA go distroy mario and friends" eggman ordered "understood sonic said "NOOO SONIC STOP OBAYING EGGMAN" tails cried "tails lets get out of here" luigi said "ok" tails replied so everybody but sonic left "leave them they will come back soon enough" eggman ordered "understood" sonic replied

Will sonic get saved? What will happen to the olympics?

What will eggman do?

stay toned to chapter 7 Tails plan


	7. Chapter 7 Tails plan

So last time sonic,mario and knuckles

got captured by eggman and bowser

and sonic got brain washed by eggman

so now tails and the others have to think

of a plan to save sonic and defete eggman

and bowser

chapter 7:Tails plan

"So here's the scoop, Sonic's been brain washed by Eggman and bowser, and we have to save sonic and beat them, any ideas?" tails explained "I have an idea" luigi said "what is it luigi?" tails asked

"well we could travle to the Mushroom Kingdom and get lots of alies and mario and i could power up with fire flowers,stars and 1up mushrooms and mega mushrooms" luigi explained "Cool lets do it" tails demanded

"but i thing where is the Mushroom Kingdom Mario?" tails "why it's only through that warp pipe your standing on Tails" mario replied "ohh i was wondering what that was" tails said "ok lets bend to warp pipe so i leads outside ok luigi?" mario asked "right mario" luigi replied.

So mario and luigi bent to warp pipe so it leads out side, then tails and the others just looked at it "uhh...how do you use it?" tails asked "you just walk into it like this" mario demestrated, then peach,yoshi,mario and luigi had no problem becuse they done it before. "i can do this,ok tails you can do this its easy" tails said to himself. So everybody walked into the warp pipe and went to the mushroom kingdom

will luigi's plan work?

what have eggman and bowser doing?

whats going to happen to sonic?

find out in chapter 8: the attack


End file.
